What's going on?
by loserswin2
Summary: What's going on with Sakuno? She stays so late at school. With a guy! Ryoma's getting suspicious. And jealous. RyoSakuness.
1. Where's Ryuuzaki?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1: Where's Ryuuzaki?

Today was just another normal tennis practice for Ryoma Echizen. The team was practicing real hard for the Nationals.

_Just three more months, _Ryoma thought. It was so late now. He was hungry and a bit sore from today's practice. He was walking toward the gate when about to cross the street when he saw a familiar pig-tailed girl.

_Ryuuzaki?_ Ryoma questioned himself. _What is she doing out here so late at night? School and the girl's tennis practice ended hours ago. Why do I care? She's just another annoying girl._

Ryoma knew it was a lie. She wasn't just an annoying fan girl. She was the only girl he would allow to know so much about him. She was the only girl who has ever been inside his house. The only girl he would ever care so much for. It's been three years since they first met. Now being in Seigaku High, they both have matured. For Ryoma, he's grown taller and more muscular from all the tennis practices. For Sakuno, she's grown to be a beautiful and mature young woman. With long, chestnut brown hair that flows freely down her back to her slender and petite body. She's the most wanted girl to date for all the guys at school. She'd get asked out 10 times a day. She would turn them down and now no one asks her out. Ryoma made sure of that. He threatened to kill anyone who touched her who wasn't Tomoka, her grandmother, or him. You can say Ryoma had gotten jealous and had fallen for Wobbly Hips. But he wouldn't let anyone know that.

As he was thinking this, he almost forgot to get home before his stupid oyaji called and wondered if he was fooling around with a girl. When he was hurrying home, he made sure to remember to ask coach why Sakuno was staying so late at school.

The Next Day

Ryoma asked the coach and was surprised to hear that she didn't know either. Sakuno apparently lied to her grandmother, also her best friend Tomoka too. All Tomoka knew was that Sakuno was staying near the music room a lot. When Tomoka was about to say more, the P.A. system was yelling for Sakuno to report to music room ASAP. Ryoma thought this as a chance to find out what she was doing. As he was following her, he kept thinking that it might be a guy who wants to ask her out. He was about to forget that until he saw Toki Keiro (A/N: don't know if those are real Japanese words.) outside the music room. He glared at him from a far distance. Toki Keiro was a high school senior who was rich, handsome, and smart. All the girls wanted him. But he, surprisingly, wasn't interested in them. He was interested in the girl named Sakuno Ryuuzaki. She didn't know of course. Ryoma saw Toki put his arm around Sakuno and was about to punch him until he saw them both enter the music room. He sighed and asked, _what's going on Ryuuzaki?_

A new fic until I get more ideas for the other fic. Hope you enjoy!!


	2. The Assembly

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Mite be a short chappie and a bit rushed. But enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Assembly**

All the first years in Seigaku High had free period right now. Every Seigaku tennis member used this opportunity to practice for Nationals. Every member except one, Ryoma Echizen. Guess what he was doing right now. He was having a stakeout outside the music room.

_Stupid sound-proof room. I can't hear what they're doing in there. _Ryoma thought. _I hope they're not making-out in there. _Ryoma's fist tightened at the thought. _I'll kill him when he gets out after Sakuno is gone. _

"Oi. Echizen!" Momo yelled. "Get to practice. Tezuka sent me looking for you."

"Fine." Ryoma said angrily. _I'll kill him later. _

After school and tennis practice

It was late again. Probably around 7:30. Ryoma was so tired from today's practice. He was so hot so he went to go get some ice cream. When he reached the ice cream parlor and placed his order, he went to go sit down at one of the many booths in the parlor. When he sat down, he looked at the booth across from him. There sat Sakuno and Toki. Ryoma got so angry and focused on them that he didn't notice his order arrive. He ate it quickly and got up to follow them. But they both got in a car and went off.

"That's the direction to Ryuuzaki's house. I'll just run there and make sure they don't kiss." Ryoma said to himself.

He finally reached their house and arrived there out of breath. He saw them talking at her front door.

"Are you ready for the assembly tomorrow?" Toki asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" Sakuno asked back.

"Yup. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Sakuno. Bye." Toki said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Sakuno said.

With that all said, Sakuno went into her house and Toki went into his car.

_What's this assembly? How come they're gonna be in it? _Wondered Ryoma. _Oh Ryuuzaki, what's going on?_

The Next Day

"Will Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Toki Keiro please report to the auditorium. I repeat, will Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Toki Keiro please report to the auditorium." said the P.A. system at 10 during class.

Sakuno and Toki heard this and quickly went down to the auditorium. Toki went out of the classroom with deadly glares from Ryoma.

A few minutes later, the P.A. system came back on.

"Will all students report to the auditorium for today's special assembly. Will all students report to the auditorium for the special assembly."

Soon, everyone started heading into the auditorium. Everyone was wondering what special thing was going to happen. Ryoma sat with all the regulars near the front middle.

"Nya. Ochibi. Do you know what this assembly is about since it involves your girlfriend?" asked Eiji.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ryoma angrily replied. But in his mind, he wished she was his girlfriend. As he was about to say more, the lights dimmed and music began to play.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is all I will go for now. Thanx 4 all the reviews. I really appreciate it…I'll update soon so don't worry…Read, review, and enjoy!!**


	3. Confused Once Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the song "A Whole New World."

**Here's the new chapter for "What's going on?"…sorry I haven't updated so long…school's been very busy for a frosh high schooler….hope this chapter makes up for my absence….**

* * *

Music starts to play while the lights dim. The once-noisy students are now very quiet and anticipating on who's going to sing. The lights shine on two lone figures with microphones and with their voices ready to sing. The instrumental of Disney's "A Whole New World" plays and Toki starts to sing.

_Toki: I can show you the world_

_  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
_

_Tell me, princess, now when did  
_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
_

_Take you wonder by wonder  
_

_Over, sideways and under  
_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_Sakuno: A whole new world  
_

_A new fantastic point of view  
_

_No one to tell us no  
_

_Or where to go  
_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world  
_

_A dazzling place I never knew  
_

_But when I'm way up here  
_

_It's crystal clear  
_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_

_Unbelievable sights  
_

_Indescribable feeling  
_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_Sakuno: A whole new world  
_

_Toki: Don't you dare close your eyes  
_

_Sakuno: A hundred thousand things to see  
_

_Toki: Hold your breath - it gets better  
_

_Together: I'm like a shooting star  
_

_I've come so far  
_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Toki: A whole new world_

_Sakuno: Every turn a surprise_

_Toki: With new horizons to pursue_

_Sakuno: Every moment red-letter_

_Together: I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

They held the last note a bit longer than usual until the conductor cut them off. Everybody in the audience were standing and clapping loudly. Everybody was moved by how Toki's mixture of tenor and baritone voice and Sakuno's sweet and lovely soprano and alto voice would blend so well in harmony.

_So this is what they've been doing in the music room._ Ryoma thought, relieved throwing his anger for Toki aside.

He shouldn't have thrown aside his anger so fast because of the sight he saw outside of the auditorium. It was lunch time for the all of the high school students so everyone was walking towards the cafeteria. At one of the corners of the hallway, he saw Toki and Sakuno talking closely. A bit too close for Ryoma's taste. He saw them whisper and all he could make out was Toki bidding farewell and saying, "I'll see you Saturday at your house."

When Toki said that, he started going toward Ryoma's direction while Sakuno was walking toward the cafeteria. Seizing this opportunity, Ryoma pulled Toki aside and whispered dangerously, "If I ever see you near Sakuno again, I will make sure you die a slow, painful death."

Toki calmly said, "Why should I? She doesn't belong to you. Besides, she's my cousin."

"Oh. Really? Then just forget about what I said." Ryoma said a bit embarrassed. He said bye and quickly ran off to catch up with Sakuno.

Toki thought,_ This is a great piece of information. Who would've thought Ryoma Echizen would have a crush on my cousin Sakuno. I just can't wait to tell her._ And with that thought, Toki started walking around outside near the sakura tree and started to whistle a happy tune. Back to Ryoma and Sakuno, they found their way through all the tables in the cafeteria and finally reached the table with all the Seigaku regulars. Sakuno kept getting a bunch of congrats to her lovely performance while a bunch of guys tried to ask her out. But when they saw Ryoma standing next to her and glaring daggers at them, they backed off.

"Nya. Congratulations Sakuno-chan. Your singing sounded so pretty." Eiji chimed. All the Seigaku regulars complimented her singing, except Ryoma. They all looked at him and he tilted his head and wondered why they were all staring at him.

In a few seconds, he understood why they were staring at him and bent close to Sakuno's ear and whispered, "Your singing sounds pretty good."

Sakuno blushed and whispered to Ryoma, "Thanks." The Seigaku regulars saw this and grinned mischievously and wondering what their kouhais might be whispering to each other. They kept quiet and decided to tease the two 'youngsters' later. Lunch went by quickly and so did the rest of the day. Momo and Eiji noticed that Ryoma was in quiet a happy mood today during practice. They both wondered if it was because of a certain coach's granddaughter that had to do with this.

* * *

Sakuno was walking home when she was greeted by her cousin, Toki, who was waiting for her and sitting on her doorsteps.

"Hi Sa-chan!!" Toki happily greeted.

"Hi Toki-chan!!" Sakuno replied back and felling a bit suspicious on why her cousin was at her house.

"I have a bit of information concerning a certain supposedly emotion-less tennis player." Toki mysteriously said.

"You do?" Sakuno raised her eyebrows and wondering what her cousin has to say about Ryoma.

"Yes. It concerns him and a certain girl. He apparently likes her and she has no idea."

"She doesn't?" she says slowly.

"Yup. And her initials happen to be S.R. Can you guess who?"

"Me? Ryoma-kun has a crush on me?"

"Yes, my dear Sa-chan and I was hoping you could do me a favor and tap into your old mischievous self."

"Should I play hard-to-get on this one?"

"I couldn't have put that in better words Sa-chan."

"Alright. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to watch our little cousins this Saturday."

"Done deal. Jut have fun on this one and reel him in slowly."

"I'll do the best I can Toki-chan."

"I wouldn't doubt you even for a second. Good-bye for now Sa-chan. I hope I'll see some more emotions coming from Ryoma tomorrow. Confused and annoyed ones I hope."

"Of course. Bye Toki-chan." Sakuno went inside and did her usual nighttime routine of homework, taking a shower, and eating dinner with her grandmother. When she went to bed later that night, she slept with a smile on her face with something on her mind. Ryoma-kun likes me! And he won't know what hit him.

* * *

Sakuno went to school the next day with a new attitude. She knew the plan perfectly and was ready to execute it. Phase one will happen after school. She would show Ryoma a lot of attention in the morning, just to boost his ego and to lead him on. And in the afternoon would be when the fun truly begins.

* * *

"Game, set, and match to Echizen. 6 games to 4." The referee called out stating yet another win for Seigaku. Everyone cheered and went wild for this winning match meant they would once again go to Nationals. They all went up to congratulate Ryoma but Ryoma was in a world of his own. He was wondering where Sakuno was. This was the first game where she wasn't there to cheer for him. He heard no "Ganbatte Ryoma-kun" from her today. And it was really annoying him. He spotted her and went up to her immediately.

"You weren't at my match, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma stated the obvious.

"I know. But it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'll die if I don't go to any of your matches. My life doesn't have to revolve around you, you know. Why don't you go back to your fan girls? I have more important things to do. See ya." Sakuno said that and left behind a quite confused Ryoma.

_More important things to do?!?!?! What important things does she have to do? Something more important than me! Dammit. What's going on now, Ryuuzaki?_ thought Ryoma who know had a very hurt ego and a very confused look on his face.


	4. Final Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait of this chapter. But here it is finally, the last chapter to this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed because it was a great help and I really appreciated them. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Ryoma was very ticked off by the time the lunch bell rang. Not only was he confused at Sakuno's sudden change of emotions yesterday (he hoped it might have been PMS and that she was back to normal today), but he also got in trouble with Tezuka-buchou for skipping morning practice.

_Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai just couldn't keep their big mouths shut. Was it my fault that I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of Ryuuzaki? No! _Ryoma thought irritably.

Ryoma spotted Sakuno down the hall and walked toward her, hoping she could explain her attitude change. There was a smile on her face but once she saw Ryoma, her smile instantly turned into a scowl.

"What do you want Echizen-san? I thought I voiced out my opinions very clear yesterday" Sakuno demanded from Ryoma. Ryoma was having a mental tantrum. He felt like pulling his hair out.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ryoma asked exasperated.

"Why do you care so much? I'm one of a million." Sakuno turned to leave but Ryoma grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Sakuno struggled to be free of his grip, which only forced Ryoma to have a stronger hold on her.

He leaned his face close to hers and said in a low voice, "You are not one of a million to me. To me." A pause. "You're one _in _a million." After he said this, Ryoma noticed that a glimpse of the innocent, sweet Sakuno was breaking through the temporary ice wall she put around herself. With their faces only centimeters apart, Ryoma tilted his face closer to hers. Sakuno saw this and shoved Ryoma backward, surprising him. She gave him a long glance and walked away. Ryoma, coming out of his state of surprise, put his hand and rubbed his temples.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Sakuno was briskly walking toward the library. A hand reached out and pulled her around the corner. Thinking it was a stranger; her hand was about to slap the person when she was it was her cousin, Toki.

"Toki. Don't scare me like that." She distanced herself from him. "What do you need?"

"I saw what happened between you and Echizen. You almost forgot the plan back there." Toki reprimanded his younger cousin.

"I know. I'm sorry. He just surprised me. It won't happen again." _At least, I hope not. _Sakuno thought. She went back to the direction of the library, leaving those thoughts behind.

Toki wore a sad smile. _She's going to abandon the plan. She just can't help but be in love with the guy. _

"Well." He said out loud. "It was fun while it lasted." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he begins his leisurely walk to the courtyard.

* * *

The bell signals the end of another long day. Students rush by, hardly waiting to get home. Sakuno is walking by herself in the hallway. She looks up and finds herself the only one left.

"Ryuuzaki!" An all–too-familiar voice rings out. Sakuno starts walking quickly, hoping the person won't get to her.

"Ryuuzaki!" Ryoma catches up with her and once again backs her into a wall. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Sakuno trying to prolong the façade.

"Do you like me?"

"Uh. No."

"I'm serious."

His eyes search hers for an answer. Sakuno internally struggles not to lose.

Finally making a decision, she answers. "I—" She throws away the plan. "I do like you Ryoma-kun. A lot." She uses his name again.

"Good." He smiles. "Then I can do this." He kisses her. Slow, yet sweet. Sakuno can feel herself losing herself to the kiss. Just when she wants him to take the kissing to a higher level, he pulls back.

"But you'll have to explain why you were acting so weird." He puts his forehead on hers.

"Maybe later." She whispers and leans forward to catch her lips with his. The kiss starts to get a bit more heated.

"Echizen Ryoma, just what do you think you are doing to my granddaughter?!?!?" Sumire Ryuuzaki demands loudly upon the sight of the teens.

_Crap.

* * *

_

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed. I wanted to finish this story so I could really concentrate on my other story, "Strings of Fate." **

**Please read and review.**


End file.
